La familia Uchiha
by ZoeUchiha-7
Summary: ella sabia que era adoptada, ella lo aceptaba pero que pasa si un día tus verdaderos padres te quieren devuelta y tu tendrás que convivir con un hermano egocéntrico y otro perfecto? rodeado de chicos ricos y malcriados,entren, lean y dejen un review!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Bueno aquí ando con mi segundo fic

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

Naruto no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, si no que es del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto- sama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - -

**Capitulo 1:**

Siempre lo había sabido, siempre lo había aceptado, aceptado que sus padres en realidad no lo eran y que su verdadera familia la había abandonado, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número 15, sus padres habían organizado una pequeña reunión con todos sus amigos más cercanos.

Todos los chicos reían y conversaban alegremente moviéndose al compás de la musuca, todos menos ella, la cumpleañera.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala mirando al centro de esta con expresión ausente.

-¿Qué te pasa Yori?- pregunto su mejor amiga, Himeko Mitsugi, acercándose con una gran sonrisa. La chica tenía el cabello largo y lacio de color rubio, los ojos café y la piel algo tostada.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te conté que era adoptada?- pregunto Sayori mientras su amiga asentía- bueno al parecer mis verdaderos padres no me abandonaron si no que al parecer me creían muerta. Cuando se enteraron que aun estaba viva y de que vivía aquí le pidieron a mis padres para verme pero ellos no se lo permitieron.

-Eso es normal si yo fuera mis papas hubiera echo lo mismo- dijo himeko con un tono de sabiduría.

- Si lo se, pero al parecer mis verdaderos padres son una familia muy adinerada por lo que consiguieron que la justicia arrestase a mis padres si no dejaban que yo me fuese a vivir con ellos.

-¿¡Cómo es eso?! Se supone que la gente no puede ser arrestada así por así- grito la rubia enfadada, tenía las mejillas coloradas y un puño levantado.

-Himeko baja la voz, se supone que nadie puede saberlo- le dijo sayori obligando a su amiga a sentarse junto a su lado.

- Lo siento es que me enoja lo que la gente adinerada puede hacer, ¿cómo es eso del arresto?

-Es que al parecer cuando nací alguien les dijo a mis papas que yo había muerto para así poder venderme a una pareja joven que no pueda tener hijos, como "mis padres"

-Ya veo, entonces ellos le dijeron a tus papas si no te regresaban con ellos le dirían a la policía que fueron ellos los que te raptaron por as decirlo.

-Algo así, también podrían decirles que fueron cómplices en todo eso por lo que ahora esto obligada a vivir con esa familia- finalizó Sayori con una voz apagada.

-¿Cuándo te iras?

-mañana

-mañana…- susurro la rubia atónita- ¿porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

- por que apenas me lo dijeron esta tarde y es la primer cosa que pude decir del tema, no es fácil ¿sabes?- dijo la chica enfadada- saber que mañana dejas todo lo que creías era tuyo para mudarte con una familia que ni siquiera conoces.

- lo siento- contesto Himeko apenada abrazando fuertemente a su amiga- pero no te pongas así, verás que te diré a visitar todos los días que pueda y te contare todo los chismes.

-eso no lo dudo Hime, yo también te vendré a visitarte y te iré todo lo que esos niños ricos hacen- respondió sayori entre risas.

Las dos chicas se integraron a la fiesta nuevamente. Poco a poco los minutos pasaban y con ellos se llevaban la grandiosa fiesta.

Al final la fiesta acabo y la mayoría de los chicos regresaron a su casa. Solo quedaban las dos chicas, Sayori y Himeko, que conversaban alegremente de lo divertida que había estado la fiesta. Hasta que un par de estridentes bosinazos hicieron sobresaltar a las jóvenes.

- ¡ya voy mama!- le grito la rubia a una señora que estaba dentro de un ford azul- mañana vendré a despedirme, ¡adiós! Y duerme bien, no te quiero con ojeras mañana, ¿ok?

- claro, adiós- susurro sayori cerrando la puerta lentamente, se recostó en ella suspirando cansinamente- mañana…

-- -- - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí y espero que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review

Si no es mucho pedir

Gracias!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!!

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo leyeron y dejaron su review!!

Espero que este capi sea más de su agrado y que sea más larguito

Bueno se los dejo a su criterio.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**2- Mi familia:**

_Sayori-pov_

El reloj sonó, algo innecesario porque yo ya estaba despierta desde hacia horas, me levante rápidamente y fui hacia el baño para bañarme.

Sentía una sensación extraña dentro de mí, quería correr y alejarme de todo esto pero a la misma vez sentía una gran emoción por conocer a mis verdaderos padres.

Las gotas de agua helada resbalaban por mi cuerpo produciendo una agradable sensación, necesitaba despejarme y dejar de pensar, al menos por unos segundos.

Sabía que esto de la nueva familia me ocasionaría problemas porque, si somos sinceros, yo nunca había sido la niña perfecta, casi siempre me estaba metiendo en líos que ni yo misma sabía de donde salían y por lo que había visto está familia estaba vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por paparazzies que querían nuevos y jugosos chismes.

Pero bueno si no querían que hablasen de ellos no me hubieran buscado porque después de todo que periodista en su sano juicio no exprimiría esto hasta que ya no tuviese de que hablar.

Salí del baño alrededor de una toalla y me dispuse a vestirme pero no tenía ánimos para nada, quería ver a himeko para que me escuchara pero no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas.

Ya estaba lista para bajar, seguramente mis papás me estaban esperando. Los quería pero en estos momentos eran las personas que menos quería ver, con sus caras deprimidas y su tono de voz apagado. Ayer en la noche había tenido que escuchar las sesiones de llantos de mi madre, me sentía tan culpable pero yo no tenia la culpa, si fuera por mi yo aun estaría aquí.

- hola- susurre mirándolos, ellos trataron de sonreír pero lo único que les salio fue una mueca extraña.

- hija me llamaron del trabajo pidiéndome que viniera mas temprano y no pude negarme, así que no podré despedirte. Lo siento.- dijo mi padre, Shiro, con su habitual traje celeste-grisáceo. Me dio un largo beso mientras me agarraba la mano dejando un sobre ella, se despidió de mi madre, Kohana, y corrió hacia su auto apurado.

- bueno yori apontate que tu vuelo sale en menos de una hora, Himeko-kun dijo que su papá la llevaría al aeropuerto y allí te esperaría – dijo mi madre agarrando mis maletas, podía ver en su cara el sufrimiento pero no podía hacer nada, lo sabia, y eso me estaba haciendo enojar. La impotencia que sentía no era nada agradable.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje, que a mi me parecieron horas y horas de tortura, llegamos a el aeropuerto. En la entrada nos estaba esperando Himeko-chan con una gran sonrisa, los ojos llorosos y una cajita de color dorada.

- me alegro de verte- dijo mi mejor amiga abrazándome, tenia la piel erizada y estaba segura de que en unos momentos se pondría a llorar. Aunque éramos inseparables éramos totalmente diferentes, ella era dramática, sensible, romántica, la alegre y la coqueta mientras que yo era la seria, sarcástica, la consejera, la que siempre estaba en problemas y ni en un millón de años me verían con un labial ¡jamás!

- yo también, necesitaba hablarte- le dije yo aun en medio de el abrazo. Nos separamos lentamente y nos sentamos esperando mientras mi mama iba por algo de comer, aun nos quedaban unos minutos a los que aprovecharía al máximo. Himeko me miraba con un puchero, tenia los cachetes inflados y los brazos cruzados, una clásica pose cuando algo le molestaba de mi aspecto.

- ¡te dije que durmieses! Ahora tienes unas horrendas ojeras

. Lo siento no fue mi intención, yo quería dormir pero no pude además, no puedes gritare, me estoy yendo.- dije ofendida, ella me abrazo nuevamente y nos pusimos hablar de nuestros años juntos hasta que mi madre apareció. La conversación me había servido para despejarme pero aun me sentía mal, muy mal.

Estábamos esperando en el área M rumbo a Tokio, mi madre lloraba a moco tendido a unos metros de nosotras, yo intentaba consolarle pero tenía a Himeko que no dejaba de abrazarme y besarme.

Nunca había sido de las chicas que demostraban sus afectos o que dejara que otros le hiciesen lo que ella hacia en estos momentos pero era Himeko, a ella no le podías negar nada.

- Mamá no te pongas mal, no quiero verte llorar- le pedí, siempre me había sentido mal al ver a una persona sufrir, mas si era alguien a quien quería.

Había llegado a la última puerta y tuve que despedirme de ellas dos, ambas me abrazaron a la misma vez afiliándome. Se separaron lentamente, las dos tenían una cascada de lágrimas, al estilo anime, siempre había me habían dicho que estas dos eran tal para cual y ahora lo entendía, las dos dramáticas y lloronas.

Subí a el avión y me indicaron que mi asiento era en primera fila, mas que obvio que los Uchiha lo habían arreglado, mire por la ventanilla y las divise, dos figuras pequeñas que saltabas despidiéndose, yo sonreí nostálgica, como las extrañaría…

…………………… **Unas horas más tarde**………………………………

Estaba nerviosa, no, nerviosismo era poco para lo que sentía en ese momento. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, tenia la boca seca y no paraba de moverme en el asiento del lujoso avión en el que estaba viajando.

Hacía mas de dos horas que había dejado Kyoto para irme a la moderna ciudad de Tokio donde se suponía vivía mi familia.

Estábamos a media hora de llegar y yo ya podía ver desde mi ventana los grandes edificios y las enormes fábricas.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora mientras me imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos si nada de esto estuviera pasando, si los Uchiha no me quisieran tener como hija, si yo seguiría siendo Sayuri Histugami y no Sayuri Uchiha.

Ayer en la noche no pude dormir nada por lo que aproveche en buscar información de mi nueva y "grandiosa" familia.

Todo este cambio había pasado tan rápido que no me había dado el tiempo suficiente para averiguar todo lo que se refería a la familia Uchiha.

Por lo que decía en Internet la familia Uchiha era dueña de una famosa empresa automovilística, también contaba con la mayoría de las acciones de una cadena hotelera de reconocimiento mundial y era el socio más importante que tenia la corporación Hyuuga.

Mi padre se llamaba Fugaku Uchiha, era el dueño de desde que tenía 23 años.

Me asombró mucho ver el parecido que teníamos el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de piel y nuestro cabello era casi del mismo color además tenia esa mirada que yo hacia a veces cuando me enojaba, aunque su mirada me daba mucho más miedo de lo que yo podría causar algún día.

Tenía dos enormes marcas en sus cachetes, no me parecía para nada amable por lo que me estremecí al pensar:

¿Y si no le agrado?

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de desaparecer las inseguridades recordando que no importa lo que pensaran de mí, yo únicamente debía preocuparme por mí y nada más…

Siguiendo con mi familia, mi madre se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha y era una famosa diseñadora de moda que en su juventud había gozado de una exitosa carrera como modelo.

Tenía una excelente figura y una dulce sonrisa. Su cabello era por debajo de los hombros de color negro azulado, como el mió, los ojos de color negro y su piel parecía de porcelana tan blanca como la nieve.

Cuando Himeko había venido a despedirme le mostré las fotos que había sacado de mi familia y ella me había dicho que nos parecíamos muchísimo.

También tenía dos hermanos mayores, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

El mayor, Itachi, tenía el cabello largo color negro grisáceo, los ojos negros y las mismas marcas en la cara que tenia Fugaku.

Por lo que había leído Itachi era el chico prodigio. Tenía veintiún año y era el que tenia la mejor nota de toda la universidad, también en la universidad lo habían adelantado en varios cursos.

En algunos blogs en los que había entrado salía como el "genio uchiha" dejando bien en claro quien sería el sucesor de Fugaku.

Mi otro hermano, sasuke, tenia el cabello del mismo color que el mió y el de Mikoto, negro con reflejos azulados, los ojos color negro como la noche y la piel extremadamente blanca.

A sus dieciséis años ya era uno de los adolescentes con mejor futuro y uno de los más problemáticos.

Si bien era uno de los mejores en su clase siempre lo encontraban en situaciones que bajaban la reputación de los Uchihas, o al menos eso decían, en los diarios y revistas.

Si no era porque salía de un bar borracho y diciendo estupideces, era saliendo de algún antro, peleando con chicos o saliendo con una chica diferente cada día, eran las cosas mas comunes que hacia este chico, al parecer mi hermano era muy bueno atrayendo paparazzies.

Para mi sorpresa también había información sobre mí, "la nueva Uchiha" que se reencuentra con sus padres después de quince largos años. También había alo de información sobre mí y sobre como había sido el día en el que nací según una testigo.

Después de reírme por las tonterías que la "testigo" decía me dedique a mirar el hermoso paisaje.

Minutos después el avión comenzó descender listo para aterrizar por lo que mi mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco, mis nervios volvieron y mi corazón empezó a latir como nunca.

Cuando baje y recogí mi equipaje fui directo a la salida donde me esperaba una enorme y brillante limusina. Un hombre con un traje negro, que parecía ser muy caro, estaba esperando en la puerta de la limusina con un cartel que decía "**sayori uchiha**"

- Usted es la señorita Uchiha- pregunto el tipo, de verdad daba algo de miedo. Tenia una profunda vos, era enorme y además te miraba como si quisiera fulminarte.

**-**Si soy yo- dije suavemente. Él me miro por unos cuantos minutos y luego asintió mientras abría la puerta del coche. Yo entre obediente y me senté.

La limusina era mucho más lujosa por dentro que por fuera, los asientos estaban tapizados de un fino cuero color negro, tenía un pequeño bar, una pequeña televisor, un equipo de música y miles de cds.

Recorrimos un poco la ciudad hasta llegar frente a una enorme mansión de color blanco y dorada.

Ese lugar era el más grande y hermoso que había visto en toda mí vida. El jardín delantero tenía un montón de flores, estatuas y fuentes.

Entre a la casa guidada por el hombre de negro, así le había llamado al no saber su nombre. La casa por dentro era enorme y hermosa pero eso ya me lo había imaginado.

Llegamos a la sala y allí estaba mi familia, esperándome.

Los cuarto me miraron algunos tenían la mirada feliz, otros no tanto, otros no me miraban y otros con ¿odio?

- Hola Sayuri, soy tu mama Mikoto

-Hola…

* * *

Bueno termine el segundo capi!

Espero que me sigan mandando review, me ayudan mucho!

Se que talvez no quedo tan largo pero prometo esforzarme para que los otros me queden mucho mas largo, aunque no les prometo nada.

Emm y prometo que el próximo lo actualizare mas rápido, tal vez mañana o pasado.

Gracias!!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaa!

Que tal? Todo bien?

Pues me alegro!!

Gracias a todos por sus review, hay los quiero tanto!!

-"pensamientos"

-"inner de Sasuke"

Naruto no me pertenece, creo que eso ya lo saben, es del genio todo poderoso Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno no los aburro, mejor pónganse a leer!

* * *

3- BIENVENIDA:

Sasuke-pov:

Hacía unos cinco minutos que la "intrusa" había entrado a la sala y yo ya quería largarme de ahí como sea, hasta estar con él dobe de Naruto me parecía encantador.

Mi madre estaba más que emocionada, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y abrazaba a cada minuto a la chica esa.

A veces me preguntaba como podía tener tanta engría y amabilidad si hacia mas de veinte años que estaba casada con Fugaku.

- Mira yori-chan él es tu papá, Fugaku- dijo Mikoto señalando hacia mi padre, que, como era de suponerse, no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

La mayoría del tiempo yo y mi padre no compartíamos las mismas ideas pero ahora estaba total y completamente de acuerdo con él. Tener a esa mocosa en mi casa no me agradaba para nada pero cuando algo se le metía a Mikoto nadie podía hacerla cambiar de idea.

- Y ellos son tus hermanos, Sasuke y Itachi- Mikoto nos señalo, creo que aun no se había dado cuenta de la cara que habíamos puesto al verla entrar.

-Hola Sayori-chan, es un gusto conocerte- dijo el "bueno" y "adorable" de mi hermanito. El siempre tan perfecto en su fachado de hijo correcto, asco.

- Buenos días Itachi-san- respondió ella con un tono respetuoso, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada en el suelo en una pose de "timidez"

-Oh no me digas Itachi-san, queda como si fuera un viejo. Mejor llámame nii-san- bueno esta bien, esto ah sido lo mas asqueroso que eh vivido en mi vida, Itachi sonreía de una manera tonta mientras se ponía a conversar con nuestra "hermanita"

Yo por mi parte lo único que quería era salir de este manicomio y compadecía, por primera vez, a mi padre que debía quedarse ahí hasta que Mikoto decidiera llevar a la chica esa a comprarle ropa.

- Yo me voy- susurre listo para marcharme lo más rápido e irme con mis amigos, personas normales, bueno lo eran en estos momentos.

- Ehm Sasuke-kun yo tenía planeado que llevaras a dar un paseo a Sayuri-chan para que conozca mejor el lugar- mire a mi madre atónito, no…enojado, no…bueno, no sabia lo que sentía pero no era nada muy bueno, para nadie.

Trate de no mirar de mala manera a Mikoto pero no era imposible, estaba cansado de aparentar estar de acuerdo con todo esto.

-Como quieras, voy arriba a cambiarme- dije dándome media vuelta para irme lo más rápido posible. Subí a mí cuarto y me tiré a mí cama mientras miraba el techo

-"no que te ibas a vestir"- dijo una voz en mi cabeza. A veces, muy seguido, esta pequeña voz interna se metía en mis pensamientos y me molestaba.

-"No necesito mucho tiempo, cualquier cosa me quedaría mejor que lo que ella tiene `puesto"-le conteste, por lo general no le hacía caso pero esta vez necesitaba una distracción.

-"tienes razón como se atreve a entrar aquí con ese ropaje"

-"No puedo creer que en algún rincón de mi mente sea tan femenino pero de todos modos estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Antes de que pudiera contestarme un sonido me desconcentro haciéndome volver al mundo normal. Alguien había tocado la puerta, seguramente era una sirvienta.

- Sasuke.-san su madre pide que se apure y baje rápido- dijo una joven sirvienta con un leve sonroje, yo tome un mechón de su rubio cabello y vi como sus obres café brillaban.

-Dile a mi madre que voy en unos minutos- ella asintió toda nerviosa, cosa que me encanta hacer.

Cerré la puerta y me cambie, elegí los primeros jeans que vi en el armario y una camiseta azul oscura y blanca.

En la sala se encontraba Mikoto, Sayuri e Itachi conversando, bueno Mikoto hablaba, los otros dos se limitaban a escucharla. Mi padre ya se había logrado escapara, suerte por el pero a mi me esperaba una larga tarde.

-Nos vamos- le ordene, ella se levanto rápidamente despidiéndose de mi familia.

La miré de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, aun tenia esa horrible ropa, un pantalón deportivo gris, una camiseta de color azul francés y una campera blanca. Nada de su ropa era de marca pero lo peor era que se permitía estar caminando junto a mi, igualada.

* * *

Habíamos estado caminando desde hacía más de una hora y nada interesante había pasado, solo estábamos caminando sin rumbo fijo. Yo intentaba no pasar por los lugares donde mis amigos podrían estar, ya que, no me iba a arriesgar a que me vieran con ella.

Pensando en eso, no se que haría mañana en la escuela, pronto sabrían que ella es mi hermana, eso seria tan molesto.

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- gritaron dos voces dentro de una heladería, dos voces muy reconocibles. Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno. Las conocí a ambas en mi primer año de secundaria y aunque al principio las odiaba aprendí que no eran tan malas después de todo, sobre todo con sakura con quien tenía una relación, aunque algo confusa, muy buena.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Ino, ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio, los ojos de color verde y la piel tostada producto de unas largas vacaciones en Hawai, traía puesto unos pantalones apretados color blanco, una blusa de color azul marino y una chaqueta de Jean en la mano.

-Nada estaba…paseando.

-Oh y ¿Quién es ella?- me pregunto Sakura señalando a –sayuri. Ella tenia el cabello de un extraño color rosa chicle, los ojos color jade, la piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la porcelana. Llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo de color blanca y una camisa desabotonada a cuadros de color azul y verde que dejaba ver su esplendida y bien cuidada figura.

- Es Sayuri- respondí, no sabía como presentarla, no iría por ahí diciendo que era mi hermana ni nada por el estilo.

-Ya veo…bueno nosotras vamos a ir con los chicos a comer algo ¿vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Ino con una sonrisa atractiva.

- No puedo, lo siento, otro día será chicas, adiós- les sonreí lo más amable que pude y salí casi corriendo mientras la cosa esa me seguía trotando.

-Sasuke ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?- me pregunto cuando estábamos subiendo a la limusina.

-No te importa

-Parecían amables- dijo ella intentando crear una conversación, yo la mire tratando de comprender porque lo hacia, no había dejado en claro ya que no me agradaba.

- Mira mocosa, no me caes bien y no lo harás jamás, a si que limítate a no hablarme, ni siquiera me mires. En el colegio piensa que no estoy ahí. Piensa que el chofer que me lleva no es tu chofer y toma el metro como cuando no nos conocías ¿esta bien? Ahora iras a mí casa, le dirás a mí madre que no te sientes bien para que yo pueda irme con mis amigos- le dije, no me sentía mal, para nada, es más me sentía más que aliviado.

-Como quieras

Pasaron unos hermosos minutos en total silencio hasta legar a la mansión, ambos nos bajamos aún en silencio hasta llegar a casa.

Allí estaba Mikoto tomando un te con mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Oh espera… ¡Naruto! ¿¡Que rayos hace él aquí!? Maldito dobe pelos de elote, le había advertido que no viniera.

Él era a el único en quién habia confiado y le había contado sobre Sayori aunque era de esperarse que el estúpido quisiera venir a conocerla.

-oh hola chicos- dijo Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa- mira yori-chan, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun y vino a conocerte, ¿no es un amor?

"Si claro, un completo amor"- pensé rodando los ojos, desde que había conocido a Naruto mi madre se había enamorado de el, es más ella era el que nos había obligado a hacernos amigos.

-¡Hola yori-chan! Me llamo Naruto pero puedes decirme Naruto-kun o Naruto-chan, como tú quieras- grito el rubio, siempre tenía esa manía de gritarle a todas las personas.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, un placer conocerte- el dobe se rió y la abrazo cariñosamente, yo quería vomitar, enserio, todo este derroche de amor me empezaba a enfermar.

-Hey yori ¿no quieres venir con nosotros a comer algo?- yo mire a Naruto como para matarlo. La "intrusa" me miró con una sonrisilla siniestra, como una al estilo Uchiha, y luego miro a el dobe con una expresión dulce y tierna.

-No gracias Naruto-kun, la verdad es que me siento cansada por el viaje y solo me apetece dormir.

-Que lastima, será en otra ocasión. Adiós yori, adiós Mikoto-san- se despidió el dobe con una gran y estúpida sonrisa zorruna.

. Adiós Naruto-chan, pásenla bien- mi madre nos despidió con una sonrisa desde la puerta mientras nosotros nos subíamos a la limusina.

-Te odio…

. Si lo se- respondió él con una sonrisa orgullosa, sabia a la perfección que yo no aceptaba esto de la nueva hermanita y por eso mismo lo hacia. Aborrecía a ese rubio.

-¡La próxima vez que lo hagas no iré!

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió el aun con esa asquerosa sonrisa, estaba extrañamente tranquilo mientras yo tenia unas ganas incontrolables de ahorcarlo, no sabia porque me contenía. La verdad ese tonto necesitaba una lección.

-Estúpido…

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Oh, no comiencen con sus tontas peleas, en vez de eso cuéntenme de que demonios hablan- dijo uno de mis mejores amigos, Sabaku No Gaara, un chico pelirrojo con una mirada aguamarina, tranquila estaba sentado frente a nosotros con aspecto mafioso que daba miedo.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto aterrorizado Naruto. Estaba azul del miedo y miraba a Gaara como si fuera la misma muerte, le apunto temblando y con ojos sospechosos- ¡Lo sabía! Gaara es un fantasma, ¡yo sabía que no podía existir alguien tan pálido!

Los dos lo miramos con un gran signo de interrogación sobre nuestras cabezas.

A veces (muy seguido) me preguntaba porque rayos era su amigo. Era mas tonto cada día, daba la impresión que se golpeaba diariamente en la cabeza lo que producía grandes problemas en su pequeño cerebro y lo mas raro de todo era que el era exitoso entre las chica.

-No soy un fantasma, ¡tonto!- dijo Gaara después de unos momentos, estaba seguro de que se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que yo.

- claro, entonces dime ¿como entraste?

- Magia, ahora me dirán de quien estaban hablando- dijo el simplemente, sabíamos que eso no era la verdad pero estábamos seguro que era mejor quedarse así, con la duda.

-Mi…hermana…

-¡dios! ¡Me voy una mísera semana y tú ya tienes una hermana! Explíquense.

- Bueno, pero es una larga historia…

* * *

Finnn!

Lamento la tardanza pero que se le va a hacer, la inspiración estaba lejos y al fin volvió, bueno eso creo

Están bienvenidos los tomatazos, cartas de amenazas, dulces (^.^), chocolates, lo que sea. Solo dejen un review.

Bueno hasta la próxima!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les traigo n nuevo capi, espero que les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece, si no ya tendría a Gaara escondido en mi armario cubierto de chocolate (baba), es del genio todo poderoso Masashi Kishimoto.

"_pensamientos"_

"**hablan por teléfono"**

-diálogos

* * *

Sayori-pov

**Venganza:**

Me mire al espejo nuevamente horrorizada, jamás me habían gustado los uniformes y este -sin duda- no era la excepción.

Era el típico traje de marinero, una falda de color azul que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa blanca que tenia el cuello y los puños de color azul con una delgada franja blanca, moño de color rojo, medias blancas seis dedos bajo la rodilla y unas zapatillas negras.

Suspiré, no podía hacer nada. Lo único que me reconfortaba era lo divertido que iba a ser mi primer día en el colegio Sarutobi. Al principio pensé que seria una de las peores cosas pero en la noche había encontrado algo que seguramente me haría pasarla genial, bueno, al menos hasta que llegara aquí.

La venganza siempre había sido uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Sencillas pero efectivas, yo solo movía los hilos o daba el primer paso, luego esperaba que los otros hiciesen el trabajo por mí.

Baje a la gran cocina donde Mikoto, Sasuke e Itachi desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que yo llegue.

-¡Oh! ¡Que hermosa té vez!-chilló Mikoto parándose, me observó detenidamente y luego me abrazo, o más bien casi me asfixió.- te pareces tanto a mí cuando tenía a tu edad.

-Gracias... -susurre, sentía mis mejillas arder mientras escuchaba como mi madre seguía elogiándome.

- mi madre tiene razón, te ves muy bien con tu uniforme puesto Yori-chan- me dijo Itachi revolviéndome mi azulada cabellera, nos sonrió y salió de la habitación. Me pregunto sí Sasuke e Itachi eran hermanos porque sinceramente, mas allá del parecido físicamente que tienen no se parecen en nada. Itachi es considerado y amable mientras que Sasuke era un egocéntrico y mal educado.

"_Lo odio"_- pensé cuando paso a mi lado con esa sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia. Tomo su mochila negra que estaba recargada en una pared y se fue sin decir nada.

-Es mejor que te apures pequeña, esta enojado. No te va a avisar cuando se valla y puede ser que te deje.- me dijo Mikoto mientras besaba mi frente con ternura. Se alejo tarareando una pegadiza melodía no sin antes hacerme un gesto para que me apurara.

Yo no me apresure en seguir a mi "querido" hermano, era inútil. Yo sabía que de todos modos, aunque corriera y llegara antes que él, terminaría yendo en metro.

"_lo odio..."_

Comencé a caminar mientras arreglaba algunos detalles de mi dulce venganza pero me detuve en seco mirando a mí alrededor.

"_¡¿__Donde rayos estoy?!_

A mí alrededor habían muchos chicos de diferentes escuelas pero para mi propia desgracia ninguno llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo.

"_¡Ja! Claro que no, los chicos que asisten a Sarutobi gauken no irían caminando, es más fácil ir en sus deportivos o en la limosina de papá"_

-Emm, oye tu... ¿sabes donde esta el metro?- le pregunte a un chico que pasaba junto a mí. No estaba nada mal, tenia el cabello rebelde de color rojo fuego, los ojos agua marina la piel de marfil, perfecta, suave o al menos eso parecía.

- Él más cercano esta a unas tres cuadras - susurro después de un tiempo, tenia la voz perfecta. Era como un suave murmullo, con un perfecto tono.

"_hum... es... es perfecto"_

-Gra-gracias- tartamudee. Comencé a caminar tranquilamente segura de que llegaría a tiempo. Eran las siete menos veinte y yo tenia que entrar a las siete y media. Aun faltaban cuarenta minutos, que tan lejos podría estar el colegio.

Llegue al metro y para mi desgracia el guapo muchacho siguió de largo. Se veía tan bien con esos pantalones azules...

"_iguales a los de Sasuke pero dudo que a el le llegaran a quedar tan bien"_

Entre y saque mi boleto. El metro ya estaba a punto de salir por lo que me apresure en entrar. Busque uno de los lugares más apartados.

El metro comenzó a andar rápidamente. Aburrida comencé a pensar en el chico, su cabello, sus hermosos ojos, sus labios, su vestimenta...

"_Su... vestimenta... ¡pero que tonta! El uniforme es igual al de Sasuke, claro, el iba a Sarutobi gauken. Rayos, rayos, rayos..."_

Rayos...

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes le habría pedido que me acompañara el mismo.

Rayos...

- - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - **Gaara-pov** - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - --- -- - -

-Déjame en paz Temari- oí gritar a mi hermano mayor, Kankuro. Hacia horas que estaban peleando con Temari, mi otra hermana, también mayor para mi desgracia aunque nunca lo parecían, solo lo demostraban a la hora que nuestro padre se iba en un viaje de negocio y ellos me "cuidaban", o más bien Temari me gritaba y Kankuro me defendía y al final terminaba haciendo lo que quería. En resumen, no sirven para nada.

**-**_¡_Kankuro ven aquí! _¡_No seas infantil!- grito mi hermana del otro lado de la sala. Kankuro se estaba escondiendo detrás del sillón en el que me sentaba justo enfrente de Temari.

-No me molestes Temari, mejor vete con el Nara- contraataco Kankuro, había dado en el punto que más le duele a Temari.

-_¡_Cállate!- grito roja, no sabia si de lo sonrojada que estaba o por lo enojada. Empezó a tirar cosas como era de costumbre. Mi señal para marcharme.

- Me voy. Temari trata de darle a Kankuro, no a los jarrones, la vez pasada tuvimos problemas. Ahórratelos por favor- susurre pasando junto a ella. Tras de mi se escucho una nueva discusión a causa de mi partida pero seguí caminando. Prefería eso a que me dieran a mí en la cabeza- como las ultimas dos veces- y estuviera obligado a empezar a lanzar yo mismo los jarrones.

-Señoriíto Sabakuno, ¿no desea que lo lleve?- preguntó el chofer, un hombre de edad vestido completamente de negro.

- No gracias Watari, iré caminando- le respondí mientras seguía mi camino hacia el colegio.

Iba caminando pensando en todo y nada a la vez cuando vi una sedosa cabellera azulada, su movimiento me hipnotizaba y aunque estaba de espalda podía jurar que era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto.

_"Ahora se da vuelta y tiene la cara más repugnante que jamás eh visto. Yo y mi buena suerte."_

Lo mas seguro era eso, siempre pasaba lo mismo, o las chicas eran feas o lindas que solo buscan dinero. Pero no hay que ser tan pesimista ¿verdad? Hay que tener una pequeña esperanza.

_"Tonterías, Gaara deja de pensar tonterías. Solo puede__s permitirte pensar en la empresa"_

Eso también era una tontería pero aunque lo fuera tenia razón, solo podía permitirme pensar eso. Las esperanzas de mi padre y el futuro de mi empresa estaban puestas en mi. No podía permitirme fallar. Mi padre no permitiría que fallara, no dejaría que otro de sus hijos lo decepcionará.

Sentí una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mi celular. Seguramente era la pesada de Temari, siempre lo mismo.

**-"****¡****Gaara!** **¿****Dónde estas?****¿****Porque te fuiste caminando?...****¿****Estas bien?...****¡****No!...** **¡****No te atrevas a cortarme!...-**grito en mi oído antes que le cortara, era la rutina, no se que era peor estar con mi padre o estar al cuidado de mi hermana. Me atrevería a decir que prefería a mi padre. No es que Temari fuera mala solo que yo odiaba las ataduras y con ella paresia que estaba en libertad condicional.

Alce mi vista- que hasta el momento estaba interesada en mirar el asfalto- y la vi a ella, parada frente de mí.

- Emm, oye tu... ¿sabes donde esta el metro?-me pregunto cuando pase a su lado. La observe unos instantes anonadado.

"_Wow__... wow, es... perfecta"_

Bueno, ahora lo mas seguro es que era una superficial, genial. Aunque en estos momentos no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, sus ojos, esos ojazos negros llenos de brillo me hacían sentirme diferente, su piel era perfecta-banca y frágil-, sus labios rojos y apetitosos, me la comería...

"_responde idiota"_

- Él más cercano esta a unas tres cuadras - le respondí y pase junto a ella. No me la sacaría de la cabeza en días, todo en ella era perfecto y para mi suerte, que raramente estaba de mi lado, llevaba el uniforme femenino de Sarutobi Gauken, la misma escuela que yo asistía.

Ella me adelanto una cuadra después, yo no me molesté en pasarla nuevamente ¿para que? Desde aquí tenia una excelente vista.

Entro al metro y me observo unos minutos hasta que yo también la mire y salió disparada con un sonrojo, me reí levemente y seguí mi camino tentado de volver y meterme en el metro.

"_V__uelve... por favor vuelve, piernas llévenme al metro y cómela de un beso"_

Pensaba mientras seguía hacia delante de pronto sentí como un auto se estacionaba junto a mí, alguien que estaba escuchando la radio demasiada alta para las tempranas horas en la que estábamos.

_"**Naruto... "**_

-¡Hey Gaara sube!- me grito el rubio, yo -sin mas opcion- subí pero apague la radio.- amargado...

- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - **Sayori-pov - - - - -- - -- **

* * *

* * *

Llegue a la escuela y como había predicho faltaban mucho para que le timbre tocara, era todo un record había llegado temprano y además con veinticinco minutos de anticipación.

Fui hasta la dirección con la ayuda de algunos chicos- bueno en realidad fue con la ayuda de uno solo, los otros me miraron con superioridad y mientras se reían seguían su camino- tome mis libros, mi horario y donde se suponía que estaba mi casillero.

Eso fue lo mas difícil, encontrar mi casillero, me tomo mas de quince minutos y cuando al fin pude llegar toco el timbre. Una mala noticia, primer día y ya llegaría tarde. ¡Por dios llegue veinticinco minutos antes!

Odiaba esto.

Los chicos a mí alrededor corrían aunque algunos se creían demasiado como para correr y prefirieron caminar como yo pero no lo hacia por la misma razón.

No sabia donde carajo estaba mi salón, para que correr como una tonta sin rumbo, mejor caminar y buscarlo tranquila, de todos modos llegaría tarde.

-¿E-eres la nueva?- me preguntó alguien tras de mí. Tenía una voz dulce y hablaba en un susurro, si no fuera porque estaba atenta a todo a mí alrededor jamás la hubiera escuchado.

-Si, ¿cómo lo notaste? ¿Fue mi aura de desorientada o que hace mucho que estoy dando vueltas por el mismo lugar?- le pregunte sonriéndole, casi todos los chicos ya habían entrado solo quedaban algunos chicos "guay" que caminaban como si el mundo fuera a esperarlos.

Ella se rió suavemente, tenia una linda sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo -me hacia recordar mucho a Himeko- tenia el cabello negro y unos grandes ojos perlas muy bonitos.

-No fue eso, es que soy la encargada de los alumnos nuevos de mi curso, me dijeron que no habías llegado y pensaron que te habías perdido por lo que vine a buscarte- dijo lentamente, luego de terminar suspiró como si esa frase fuera un completo logro. Sonrió mirándome y me indico una puerta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos paradas.-Allí es Sayori-san

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Sayori

-gracias, yo soy Hinata Hyuuga. También puedes llamarme solo Hinata, si quieres.

-Claro Hinata- le sonreí y entramos. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí hasta la de la profesora. Una muchacha bastante joven con el cabello negro y los ojos carmesí.

-Señorita Uchiha, la esperábamos- dijo con un extraño tono, no sabia si decía la verdad o era sarcasmo pero no me podía culpar, yo no era adivina que sabia donde estaba.-siéntese por favor, junto a la Hyuuga.

Mire a Hinata y ella me indico un lugar vació junto a ella, tenia un gran sonrojo y movía indecisa las manos. Esta chica comenzaba a agradarme.

Las horas pasaron lentas, al menos para mí que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la aguja de mi reloj, pero cuando al fin toco el timbre salí corriendo, hubiera invitado a almorzar conmigo a Hinata pero antes tenia una misión, mi venganza.

"_Al fin, la hora de la venganza, pensé que no llegaría nunca"_

Pensé mientras buscaba señales de Sasuke.

Lo encontré unos minutos después caminando con Naruto-kun y un chico de largo cabello castaño hacia un salón que tenia dos enormes puertas color blanca que tenían grabadas en azul la palabra cafetería

"_genial mientras más gente mejor"_

Espere hasta que entraron y me dirigí hacia donde habían desaparecido.

Dentro era todo muy lujoso. Había un motón de mesas de metal que brillaban bajo la incandescente luz, casi todas ocupadas.

En el centro justo de espaldas se encontraba Sasuke con sus amiguitos, todas las mesas a su alrededor parecían estar pendientes de todo lo que pasaba allí. Parecía como si tuviera un enorme cartel sobre sus cabezas que decían "_la gente que se sienta aquí es importante, míralos"_

Me dirigí directamente hacia ellos y sin dejarle oportunidad a Sasuke de darse vuelta y arruinarme mi querido plan me abalance hacia él.

-¿Eh?- susurro el al sentir mi cuerpo sobre su espalda, pase mis brazos por su cuello y lo estruje. Las personas nos miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, hasta la misma mesa en la que estaba sentado mi hermano lo miraba estupefactos.

-¡Nii-san!-grite con un tono tan agudo que ni yo misma reconocí. Los murmullos aumentaron, todos sorprendidos.

_-_¿_Nii-san?_¿_Dijo nii-san? ¿Cómo es eso?_¿_Es su hermano?_¡_Por dios!_

Los murmullos dejaron de serlo y ahora eran claras palabras, sentía como Sasuke se tensaba bajo de mi cuerpo. Se dio vuelta y me miro. Parecía sacado de sus casillas, como si me quisiera matar pero no pudiera. Bendita sea la reputación.

-Muévete- gruño entre dientes. Yo obedientemente y con una carita inocente lo solté. - vamos afuera

- Sasuke déjala comer con nosotros no seas aguafiestas....

-Cállate Naruto, ahora no- Sasuke empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí obediente, no sin antes saludar a mi amigo Naruto.

Los murmullos parecían gritos y eso hacia enojar cada vez mas a Sasuke.

"_Benditos sean los chismosos"_

Y como si el mundo pensara en conspirar contra Sasuke una chica de aspecto infantil se planto delante de mí y con una chillona voz grito:

- ¿Tú eres hermano de Sasuke-kun? Bienvenida yo soy la presidenta del club de fan de Sasuke ¡¿Quisieras unirte y contarnos cosas de el?!

-Claro... -grite antes de que Sasuke tomara violentamente mi brazo y me arrastrara asta la salida.

- ¡Mañana a las seis!- grito la chica entre risas.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han leído y a los que han dejado review.

Bueno hasta la próxima!!

Y recuerden:

Review = escritora feliz. Escritora feliz + review = inspiración

Gracias!!

Bezos

Atte. ZoeU

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
